Chapter 853:Time Skipping Pulley
Time Skipping Pulley is the 8th chapter of Doraemon Volume 45. When Nobita is unsatisfied about the Christmas present from Nobisuke and Tamako, he decides to skip the time into the future until he gets the present he wants. However, as Nobita will soon learn, thing doesn't always go as he wishes, and that there is more to life than receiving a perfect Christmas present. Plot Nobita is anxious about this year Christmas present as he fears that he won't get what he wants just like the previous years while Doraemon tries to calm him down. Knowing that worrying about the present isn't good for him, Doraemon suggests Nobita to go visit and play with Shizuka to pass the time which Nobita agrees, as being with Shizuka might lift the worry off him. At Shizuka's house, they're greeted by Mrs.Minamoto who tells them that Shizuka is on a duty and will return soon. As Nobita starts to become less patient and more anxious, Doraemon decides to bring out "Time Skipping Pulley", which allows them to skip the time to the moment that Shizuka returns the room. After the three have their fun together, Nobita decides to use the gadget to skip the time to when then returns home, when his favorite TV program starts, and eventually to the nighttime when he recieves the present, much to Doraemon's worry as the time skipped by the gadget will be gone forever. As Nobita has expected, the present given by his parents are Encyclopedia about famous people. Feeling sad that he may never receive what he wants, Nobita decides to switch the pulley's mode to year skipping and goes to the next Christmas, only to find out that the next year's present is a Writing Practice Book. Still determining, Nobita keeps skipping into the future and finds that the present is a robot dog, which is actually a present his adult selt has prepared for his son Nobisuke, as he he has now became an adult and is now married to Shizuka. After calming down and realizing that he isn't going to receive anymore present as an adult, Nobita decides to find a way to return back to the past, but remembers Doraemon's words about the time that will not return, and even if he uses the Time Machine the adult Nobita of this time will disappear for good. As he laments in his own fate, the Time Skipping Pulley begins to spin on its own and explodes, rewinding the time back to when he and Doraemon was waiting at Shizuka's room for Shizuka to return. After informing about what has transpired, Doraemon explains that the gadget broke because Nobita overused it, miraculously returning everything back to what it once was. Happy that everything has returned back to normal, Nobita patiently waits until Shizuka returns, knowing that more than the Christmas presents, he wants to spend his precious time with his friends and never have any regret. Characters (in order of appearances) * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon * Shizuka's mother * Shizuka Minamoto * Adult Nobita * Nobisuke * Adult Shizuka * Nobisuke Nobi (alluded) Gadgets used * Time Skipping Pulley Gallery doraemon_ch853_ending.jpg References Category:Doraemon volume 45 chapters Category:Chapters centered around Nobita Category:Manga Chapters